My secret victory
by Psycogirl
Summary: Set a year before Harry comes to Hogwarts. er. just read it. There will eventually be romance, I promise.
1. Small girl alone

From the author...  
  
Okie dokie. I have no idea how this will turn out,  
Its completely random, but I have a relatively decent  
feeling this will not be a one-chapter story.  
constructive critisism is welcome,   
but remember to at least try to sound   
like someone with a brain when you flame me.  
Please review, it makes me happy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My Secret Victory  
  
~chapter 1~  
  
*****************************************************  
  
It was a busy day at kings' cross station,  
but the train conductor couldnt help but notice the  
small Black-haired girl with a lost look on her face.  
'Excuse me, miss. Do you need any help? are you lost?'  
He asked her with his thick South-London accent.  
'They told me to board this train...'  
She replied quietly, as she searched   
in her pockets for her ticket. She found it,   
then showed him the platform number.  
'Platform nine and three quarters?   
I'm awful sorry, but it don't exist. Whoever   
gave you this was playing an awful mean joke.'  
He said, surprised that someone would do something  
so mean to such a sweet little girl.   
She only looked about eleven or twelve!  
'I understand, sir. People are mean to me a lot...'  
she sighed. 'Thankyou for your help...'  
The conductor was about to look for   
a phone to call the girls' parents,  
But as soon as she had left his glance,  
She was gone.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
The small girl rushed through the crowds   
of irritable buisnessmen and giggling teenagers.  
Until she finally got to platform nine.  
she stared blankly at the space between platforms   
nine and ten, and tears began to rush to her eyes.  
It wasnt real... she had come all this way,  
and it was a prank! where could she go now?  
  
*****************************************************  
  
'Packed full of Muggles, as usual!...'  
a large red-haired woman was saying loudly.  
George sighed. His Mum always did this.  
Same old speech every year.   
And she didn't do anything to try and  
keep her voice down, she didnt seem to   
care that muggles were staring at her   
like she was completely mad or something.  
He was about to start running for the platform,  
When he tripped over something squishy on the floor.  
He turned to see what it was,   
only to see a girl crying on the floor.  
'I'm so sorry! I didnt see you! Please stop crying!'  
He frantically tried to calm her down.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
'Its... not... that... I'm not crying because of that...'  
The girl sniffed, as she was used to not being seen.  
'Why are you crying?' The red-haired boys'   
mother asked kindly. The girl told the woman about the prank.   
'Oh! You mustn't ask the muggles how to get on   
the platform! They won't know! lucky George was here   
to trip over you, or you would miss the Hogwarts express!'  
The Plump red-haired lady said warmly.  
'So... so its not a prank? I am a witch?'  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Percy got bored of the sobbing girl,  
and stepped through the barrier between  
Platforms nine and ten.  
witches hurried around him, grasping luggage,  
and pushing to get on the train.  
He noticed a familiar face in the crowd,  
and smiled.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
'So I just walk through a wall? but...   
how is that possible? It isnt! you can't...  
you can't ...just walk through a wall!'  
The girl said, confused.  
'Its an illusion, see! hold Georges'   
hand while he goes through.'  
The large woman says kindly.  
'Oh, I wouldnt do that, she might get germs!'  
joked Georges twin brother, Fred.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
As soon as they were all on the platform,  
checking thier luggage, The small girl vanished.  
It was a useful skill, and she did it to avoid  
being near people. It was because she was scared of  
getting hurt. whenever she got close to anyone,   
they almost always turned on her for their own amusement.  
When she did her vanishing act,   
slinking away into the shadows,  
People usually forgot all about her.  
She checked that all her luggage was safely inside  
her suitcase, and then made sure Kagami,  
Her pet eagle was safe inside his cage.  
She was so proud when she bought the baby eagle,  
and she named him Kagami. He was the one friend  
that she knew she could trust.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
George looked around him, searching for the girl.  
Where could she be? she ran off as   
soon as they were on the platform...  
Why did she leave?  
  
*****************************************************  
  
The girl hurried into an empty compartment,  
and changed into her school uniform,   
leaving her school robes on the seat next to her.  
It was warm, so she would put on her cloak later.  
People would be filling up all of   
the empty compartments soon...   
She would have to bear the chattering crowds,  
The gossiping girls and teasing boys.  
Somehow coming to Hogwarts didnt sound  
like such a great idea any more...  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Luckily, no students entered the compartment,  
or just walked through to the next empty one.  
She rooted through her rucksack and found her  
muggle CD player and CD collection,  
and listened to CDs for most of the journey.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
From the author...  
  
Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.  
By the way, this is set 1 year before   
Harry comes to the school.  
Look! I managed to not let   
you know what her name is!  
and dont jump to the conclusion   
that she is muggle-born,  
Cos she aint. ^-^   
Please review, I'll get the   
next chapter up as soon as possible.  
But you have to review. 


	2. Inability to speak Bulgarian

From the author:  
  
Hidey ho.  
  
Its me again. I'm typing as fast as I can...  
  
so. yeah. another chapter.   
  
It will probably have no plot,   
  
I just think of this stuff as I go along,   
  
which I think adds that little extra something.  
  
so there. And yes, you will learn   
  
the small girls' name now.   
  
lalala....  
  
^^ thankyou for reviewing, I love reviews.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My secret victory  
  
~chapter 2~  
  
*****************************************************  
  
***Flashback mode***  
  
'Rob an' Karen aren' your paren's...'  
  
A large, heavily bearded man says.  
  
'What? but. I. they. are. they. must. and. I...'  
  
'Its true. You were seperated from your parents  
  
by... accident... and the two muggles who found you   
  
have raised you since then. You passed off as their  
  
Daughter easily because they were trying for a baby anyway...  
  
Your real parents are two rich, successful and  
  
honourable members of the ministry of magic.  
  
Their names are Vivienne an' Dominik Krum  
  
You have a big brother, too...  
  
Only he is at school in Durmstrang.  
  
You would have gone to Durmstrang,  
  
but you. Er. Cant speak bulgarian,  
  
so you will be at Hogwarts for school.'  
  
**New flashback**  
  
'Hello, daughter. We are afraid you cant keep your  
  
old name, we need you to use the   
  
one traditional to our family.  
  
Your name will be Eva from now on.'  
  
Dominik Krum says, and tells the house elves to  
  
take her luggage to her new room.  
  
***End flashback***  
  
Eva remembers the first day she saw her  
  
father. 'he looks nothing like me!' she had thought.  
  
Of course, she had inherited her mothers looks,  
  
which she was glad for as her father had a large nose  
  
and huge eyebrows. Of course, her brother Viktor  
  
looked just like Dominik,   
  
and was heavily built for his age.  
  
Eva thought Victor was the most   
  
boring brother on the face of the planet.   
  
All he talked about was Quidditch and his hero,  
  
Ivan Hellenhoffelheim, a quidditch player.  
  
Eva looks up, as the door to her   
  
compartment swings open.  
  
'Hello? can I sit here?'   
  
Says the girl in the doorway.  
  
'Um.. sure...' replies Eva,   
  
moving her things from the seat.  
  
'I'm Lisa, its my first year  
  
at hogwarts, yours too?'  
  
Said the girl, flicking her   
  
long blonde hair.  
  
'Yeah, its my first year...   
  
I'm J- ...Eva Krum.'  
  
'So, I hear that when you get sorted   
  
into a house, you have to do some sort of test...  
  
Its a shame, because I hate tests.  
  
But then who doesn't?' giggled the blonde.  
  
'It depends on what the test is about,  
  
I guess. Some things I wouldnt mind doing a test on.'  
  
'I -so- know what you mean!   
  
I would enjoy a test on some things...'  
  
Eva didnt even want to know what that meant.  
  
'So do you dye your hair that colour or use a charm?  
  
I get my sister to do my hair,   
  
see how well she highlighted it?   
  
I'm gonna get her to teach me how to do that this year,  
  
I love the idea of beauty spells, dont you?  
  
Lorna, my sister, taught me a lot of spells like this...'  
  
-wow. she talks... a lot.-  
  
-Just nod and smile, and maybe she will go away.-  
  
Lisa says that she wants to go and explore   
  
the other carriages and disapears through the doors.  
  
-Hm. Beauty spells, huh?-  
  
A/N: Woo. 'nother chappie.  
  
long time since the first, I know. so sue me. ^.^  
  
Review! pweeze?  
  
Disclaimer: I own Eva. and Lisa. and Vivienne and Dominik Krum.  
  
and Ivan Hellenhoffelheim. and Rob and Karen.   
  
woo. I dont own J.K Rowling's Characters. (damn.)  
  
Probably Because I am not J.K Rowling. 


End file.
